Desert Rose
by TruKaiba
Summary: Pirates of the Carribian crossover. Rei x Jack


Desert Rose  
  
TruKaiba  
  
Disclaimer: don't own pirates of the Caribbean or sailor moon or the song Desert rose by sting.  
  
AN: This is for Spazzyhypy. Hell, I would have never written a straight pairing on my own! Happy belated b'day Mags!  
  
Rei stripped herself of her school uniform as soon as she arrived at the temple. She redressed herself in her usual attire before attending to the front of the temple, which needed sweeping.  
  
'The floor always gets so dirty in the fall' she thought, reaching for her broom. 'Hmm. that wasn't there yesterday!' A red boom box rested beside the broom. She pressed play, out of curiosity, to listen as she swept. Suddenly, the flame at the center of the temple was ignited.  
  
/I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in pain I dream of love as time runs through my hand I dream of fire Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire/  
  
The broom dropped from her hands and Rei's body seemed to take on a life of it's own. She danced gracefully around the flames, captivated by her own movements. Suddenly, her body fell over an object lying on the floor-the broom. Rei blacked out.  
  
/And in the flames Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire This desert rose Each of her veils a secret promise This desert flower No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this/  
  
Rei rubbed her eyes. Some bright light was preventing them from opening. A shadow moved in front of the light and she was now able to see. The shadow held a hand out towards her. Rei accepted its help, rising to find herself in an unfamiliar town.  
  
"Where is it?" The shadow, which she now realized was a man, asked.  
  
"What? Where is what?"  
  
"The flask! You took it!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know where I am!"  
  
"Well, you did take a nasty fall. But, I need that flask!" He pointed his pistol at Rei.  
  
"You lack the courage of your convictions. You wouldn't shot a lady, would you?" She asked, trying at best to appeal to his sense of humanity.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Rei closed her eyes in anticipation of a shot that never came.  
  
"What? Out of bullets again?" The man inspects the gun to find it fully loaded. Rei looks up, surprised that she has once again disappeared into unfamiliar territory. Instead of the seaside town, the two now resided in a desert.  
  
"Wait. You're a witch! That's why I couldn't shot you!"  
  
Rei laughs, nervously eyeing the sword at the man's side.  
  
"Uh. how about no? You're the one who brought us here!"  
  
"Brought us here? I don't even know where we are!"  
  
"Well I didn't do it."  
  
"I know how we can solve this!" The man grabs a knife from his side belt. Rei backed away but the man caught her arm before she could escape. He cut into part of her arm's flesh. Rei's arm retracted in pain.  
  
"Ah! The bloods red! Well, then, you can't be a witch! I'm Jack!" Jack smiled and held out his hand. Rei slapped it away.  
  
"Like hell I'm falling for that again! Look what happened last time I touched you!" She yelled, pointing at the wound.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby. We'll need each other to get out of here, you know. There isn't anyone else around."  
  
Jack sighed and tore off part of his black shirt. He tied the black make shift band aid around Rei's cut.  
  
"Huh?" Rei blushed, "Thanks."  
  
"It's the least I could do! What's your name, beautiful?"  
  
Rei turned a deeper shade of red at the pirate's comment, "I'm Rei." /And now she turns This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams This fire burns I realize that nothings as it seems I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in pain I dream of love as time runs through my hand I dream of rain I lift my gaze to empty skies above I close my eyes, this rare perfume Is the sweet intoxication of her love/  
  
The music from Rei's boom box surrounds the two. They listen curiously as the tune becomes louder.  
  
"Dance?" Jack asked.  
  
Rei smiled and stood next to Jack, allowing him to take her in his arms. Dancing a kind of waltz in circles with the flowing wind, Rei begins to lean into Jack's strong form. Rei looks up as though to speak but before she could, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Rei fell forward and realized Jack had disappeared into nothingness.  
  
When she arose, Rei was back in her temple, lying near the broom. The song had ended. She rubbed her head.  
  
"It must have been a dream." Rei reaches for her arm- the black cloth was still there! She unwrapped the material to reveal a still bleeding cut. She gasped.  
  
"Jack." 


End file.
